The present invention relates to a method of assembling a vehicle body panel member, by which an outer panel which is composed of a plurality of subdivided outer panel components welded to be incorporated and is subjected to arc welding at a junction between two adjacent subdivided outer panel components appearing on its external surface and an inner panel which is composed of a plurality of inner panel components welded to be incorporated are coupled with each other to form the vehicle body panel member.